Music's love
by YAOI-lovin'-talktomyself-girl
Summary: Sasunaru. One day a child finds a flute by his doorstep. He instantly learns how to play it with wonderful sounds. After a time he notices the flute have powers, like breaking steel and things like that. Years a boy hears a wonderful sound in the woods...
1. prologue

**Hi! This is my first fanfic on , and just so you know, english is not my best language, I may be good for my age and country, but hey, I readfanfics and used google translate. Please be nice to me... Just so you know, the rating will raise with time**

**Pairing: Sasunaru**

**Side pairings: KakaIru, LeeSaku, SaiIno, NejiTen, KibaHina, ShikaTema, GaaraxOC, SasoDei, ItaKisa, PeinxKonan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto carachters, just a poster with them TT-TT**

**Summary: One day a child finds a flute by his doorstep. Another day a boy hears a flute. The second boy falls in love with the sound. Another day he finds the source of the sound. Read to see what happens.**

**Warnings: YAOI, Shounen Ai, malexmale, language, spelling, maybe smex, Mpreg**

**Rating(this chapter): K( +)(I think)**

**Key:**

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

_flashback_

"talking in flashback"

'_thinking in flashback'_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

**A/N**

**prologue**

A boy sat on a tree branch in the outskirts of town. His hair was golden as the sun and his skin was tan. He had whisker-marks in his face, three on each cheek. He was kinda thin but still beautiful. But among these beautiful things, the most stunning about him was his eyes.

His eyes were the color of the sky, a bright and cloudless day. They held so much emotion that some people wondered if someone could feel that much at the same time.

He looked down on the ground. His eyes were full with pain about what happened just a few moments ago.

_Flashback_

"Monster!"_ a man yelled._

"Why are you alive, demon?" _a woman screamed._

_It was always like this when the blonde little boy at 12 years made it down the street, always._

'_Why me?' was the only thought going through his little head, as usually._

_When he made it to the outskirts of town the sound slowly faded away because it weren't much people there because they knew he would be there._

_He climbed a tree and slowly sat down on a branch._

_End Flashback_

That was what usually happened but he still felt sad about it.

Why did it just happen to him?

He sighed and let a tear fall to the ground.

When the sun began to set he slid of the branch and onto the ground.

He slowly went home, it wasn't that much people outside, and those who were just plainly ignored him.

Outside his door he could see a pretty small elongated metallic thing lay on the ground.

The boy crouched down to see what it was. It was a flute!

He looked around to see who had dropped it, but there was no one in sight.

He took the flute and went, fast, into the woods to try it, he didn't want to disturb the villagers.

When he was deep in the woods he began go play.

He immediately noticed how fast and well his fingers ran over the flute and made wonderful noises with help of the metallic stick.

And that was how it all started.

**A/N: Ok, so this was my first story. Please review and help me with ideas and the spelling and such.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 1: Love at first note

**chapter 1: Love at first note**

**Hi again! Now I'm here with the first real chapter. I hope that you will like it ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did it would be a whole lot diffrent. **

**Pairing: Sasunaru**

**Side pairings: KakaIru, LeeSaku, SaiIno, NejiTen, KibaHina, ShikaTema, GaaraxOC, SasoDei, ItaKisa, PeinxKonan**

**Warnings(this chapter): OOC characters**

**Rating(this chapter): k (I think)**

**Key:**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

_flashback_

"talking in flashback"

_'thinking in flashback'_

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

**A/N**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love at first note**

* * *

Sasuke was angry. No. He was pissed!

Itachi, his damn older brother, had stolen his idea, again!

It was not funny, not one bit.

Sasuke was in the living room when Itachi announced that he had made a new symphony.

Fugaku, their father, had looked at Itachi and told him to play it.

When Itachi began to play Sasuke heard that it was the syphony that he had worked his ass off to do, and their father now praised Itachi because he thought that the big rat had done that song.

Sasuke had with a fast speed stomped out at that point and was on his way to the spooky forest by the Uchiha mansion that his family lived in and owned, because they were Uchihas.

When Sasuke reached the forest esutary he slowed down and just walked slowly.

After about ten minutes of slow walking he reached a fallen tree.

It was not too big, so he sat down on it.

Sasuke let his legs be at the ground and he had one of his elbows on one of his knees and his chin in his hand.

Sasuke was a pretty normal teenager, just that he was a composer and he was from a noble clan, the Uchiha clan.

He had black hair that seemed to have a tint of blue in it, and his eyes were as onyx as the onyx stone.

Sasuke was pale, but not sickly pale. He was lean but also muscular.

He was smart and was good with notes and music.

Oh, and he was a total ass towards everyone.

With all that he was also the dream of many girls.

While Sasuke sat at the fallen tree he thought about a new symphony.

"B, C, E, G..."

was what he came up with before he heard notes from a... flute?

Sasuke looked confused deeper into the forest were the sound came from.

After a minute or so he calmed down and just closed his eyes and listned to the beautiful flute music.

When he closed his eyes he saw himself sitting in the grass by a beautiful blue lake in the sunshine.

Sasuke smiled a little when the sun hit his face and he listned to the beautiful music as the notes went up and down.

He loved each second of it.

It was just wonderful.

He thought about it and recognized some animalistic sounds and soon understood that the animals were by the creature that was playing the wonderful music and tried to sing with it, but not even the birds could sing as beautiful as the flute.

After an hour or two the song stopped and Sasuke got up from the fallen tree when he opened his eyes, the symphony he had wanted to write long forgotten.

He slowly made his way home and into his room and sat down by the window and looked down at his mothers rosengarden that was outside his window.

He loved to just sit there and look at the roses.

The roses were red, yellow, blue, black, orange and more.

"Sasuke, it's dinner!"

he heard his mother call from outside the door. He went out to her and they went side by side towards the dinning room that was three doors away from his room.

When they made it to the table and sat down, two maids walked up to them with two plates with lobster on.

Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, said 'thank you' as Sasuke just said his normal 'hn'.

After they had eaten Sasuke went into his room and went straight to his piano, the symphony he had thought about in the forest came back to him during dinner.

He quickly sat down and started to play.

It sounded great, it was better than the symphony that Itachi had stolen.

Sasuke quickly wrote down the notes on a paper and ran to where he knew his dad was, in the living room.

"Dad! I have composed a new symphony."

Sasuke said as he reached the living room.

"Don't just stand there then, play it!"

Fugaku answered.

Sasuke smiled and sat down by the piano in the living room.

He slowly began to play the new song and he smiled as Mikoto, Itachi and some of the maids came to listen to the beautiful song.

When he was done everyone clapped their hands and Fugaku exclaimed:

"Great, son, great!"

Sasuke smiled and bowed to them all.

After a few hours he went to bed, dreaming of the song in the woods.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: That was the first chapter ^^ What do you think? Please review so that I know that you're reading, please *puppy dog eyes***

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 2: The meeting of two musicans

Chapter 2: The meeting of two musicans

**Ohayo! This is the second chapter of my story 'Music's love'. I hope that you will like it.**

**And you, josseline9090, thanks for the reviews ^^ I really appreciate it, thank you, now I know that at least one person reads and like my story. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did it would be a whole lot diffrent.**

**Pairing: Sasunaru**

**Side pairings: KakaIru, LeeSaku, SaiIno, NejiTen, KibaHina, ShikaTema, GaaraxOC, SasoDei, ItaKisa, PeinxKonan**

**Warnings(this chapter): OOC Characters(I think) and racoon Gaara**

**Rating(this chapter): K(I think)**

**Key:**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

_flashback_

"talking in flashback"

_'thinking in flashback'_

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

**A/N**

**Recap:**

_"Dad! I have composed a new symphony."_

_Sasuke said as he reached the living room._

_"Don't just stand there then, play it!"_

_Fugaku answered._

_Sasuke smiled and sat down by the piano in the living room._

_He slowly began to play the new song and he smiled as Mikoto, Itachi and some of the maids came to listen to the beautiful song._

_When he was done everyone clapped their hands and Fugaku exclaimed:_

_"Great, son, great!"_

_Sasuke smiled and bowed to them all._

_After a few hours he went to bed, dreaming of the song in the woods._

* * *

**Chapter 2: The meeting of two musicans**

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, it's been five month's since chapter one in the story now**

Naruto slowly walked down the streets of Konoha with his flute in his right hand that swayed a little beside him.

Naruto's blonde hair seemed to shine with the sun and his sky-blue eyes looked at the ground where he went.

His tan skin was really beautiful with his blonde hair and his blue eyes, and the whisker-marks which he had three of on each cheek.

Naruto was pretty feminine and small/short but still he was boyish.

When Naruto reached the forest he began to run, he had promised Gaara the racoon that he would play the best song ever for the animal, and if Naruto was late the little animal would scratch his eyes out.

When he reached his destination he sighed as he was first there.

After a few minutes a red racoon came into Naruto's sight.

Naruto smiled towards the racoon and lay the flute by his mouth.

Naruto began to blow into the instrument and move his fingers around, when he did that different sounds came out from the elongated object.

When he played it echoed in the trees and soon all of the forest animals was by him listning to the wonderful tones that escaped the flute.

The tune was slow and the tones were long and they echoed beautifully in the forest.

Naruto smiled as he played an 'A'.

Naruto had always loved music. It was the best moment in his life when he found the flute by his doorstep, and when he realized that he was actually a great flute player he almost died ofhappiness.

When he played the flute it felt like nothing else mattered, and to him, it didn't.

He felt the cold metall slowly grow warm under his touch and he could play better tones than before.

The animals looked at each other and one thought ran trough their little heads as usually when Naruto played on his flute _'How can such beautiful sounds exist?'_

Naruto played for about an hour, It was always like that, at least the last five months, before that he just used to play for ten minutes.

The animals clapped their paws and licked him before they ran of to their homes.

Naruto sighed, he wished he had a real home. Naruto lived in an alleyway, not that he had a choice, his parents were dead and they thought the he was cursed so no one came near him in the village.

When Naruto was in the village he was always lonely, but he had a voice in his head that said that it was a powerfull demon named Kyuubi no Kitsune, but the demon slept almost all the time.

It was then that he understood that he was being watched, and that it was human eyes that watched him.

Naruto turned around to see that some black hair stuck out behind a tree.

Naruto slapped his palm to his forehead and said:

"I know you're there, show yourself."

When the sentence was said a boy around his age, just taller, with black hair, onyx eyes and pale skin stepped into his sight.

Naruto gasped at beauty the other boy was.

"You're really good at playing the flute, by the way, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, what is yours?"

Naruto blushed when the dark haired boy said that with his deep voice.

"Thanks, Uchiha-san. And my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto said with his slighly feminine voice.

Sasuke smirked and said:

"Can you play a little song for me?"

"I-I don't know..."

said Naruto and looked down. He had started to play with the hem of his shirt.

"Please, for me?"

said Sasuke in a seductive tone of voice.

"O-okay..."

Naruto said and took the metall stick to his mouth and blew into it again and let his fingers fly over the piece of metall.

Sasuke smiled when he heared the beautiful sounds.

Now he finally knew who made the wonderful sounds, it was the cute, feminine little boy Naruto, who seemed to be a friend of the animals.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: I end it here because I am going to have to go to my mother soon, I was just going to let father take a look at my laptop, now he is going to fix it and I am going home to my mother. **

**And just so you know, especially you josseline9090, I live in sweden and when your clock is 00:00 our clock is 07:00, so yeah, I update when I can and you read it when you can. **

**Please josseline9090, if you can, can you please help me getting more readers, maybe tell some of your friends about it, I think they can review my story even if they don't have an account.**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dobe and Teme

Chapter 3: Dobe and Teme

**Hi! Here is the 3:rd chapter that I will call 'Dobe and Teme'. **

**Dobe = dead last**

**Teme = bastard**

**Thank you for the review's **

**josseline9090, Jenn and Kasai chii.**

**It's fun to know that some people reads it.**

**And please, can you send links to some music, or just say the name of the song or video, It think I need more inspiration for better chapters, you can ask questions too, about whatever you want to ask.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did it would be a whole lot diffrent.**

**Pairing: Sasunaru**

**Side pairings: KakaIru, LeeSaku, SaiIno, NejiTen, KibaHina, ShikaTema, GaaraxOC, SasoDei, ItaKisa, PeinxKonan**

**Warnings(this chapter):**

**Rating(this chapter):**

**Key:**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

_flashback_

"talking in flashback"

_'thinking in flashback'_

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

**A/N**

* * *

**Recap**

_"O-okay..."_

_Naruto said and took the metall stick to his mouth and blew into it again and let his fingers fly over the piece of metall._

_Sasuke smiled when he heared the beautiful sounds._

_Now he finally knew who made the wonderful sounds, it was the cute, feminine little boy Naruto, who seemed to be a friend of the animals._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dobe and Teme**

* * *

When Naruto was done playing he took the elongated, metallic stick from his mouth and smiled a little shy at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled.

The black-haired boy suddenly turned around and started to walk away. Naruto felt a little betrayed by that untill Sasuke turned around to face him, though a bit away from him and said:

"Aren't you coming, Dobe?"

Naruto grew red in the face with anger and he screamed:

"Don't call me that Te... TEME!"

Sasuke chuckled a little and said:

"Just come with me, I'm going to the mansion, Dobe."

Naruto looked angry and confused at the same time with his head tilted cutely to his right shoulder, red face, teeth ground together and eye-brows furrowed.

Sasuke sighed and said:

"Just follow me..."

Naruto shrugged and walked up to Sasuke.

Sasuke began to go towards the mansion again.

After about 20 minutes they reached the outskirts of the forest and Sasuke started a quicker pace with Naruto not that far behind.

When they reached the big mansion Naruto just gaped at it. It was four floors and it was made in real marble. It was clean and around the windows it was a little black.

Sasuke smirked and said:

"Come on, I am going to introduce you to my father and you can show him how good you are at playing the flute."

Sasuke's smirk grew wider when Naruto blushed. He just loved it when Naruto blushed.

Sasuke and Naruto went trough the bid double doors and Naruto gaped, again, at how big the mansion was on the inside.

Sasuke went straight for his fathers study where he usually was when he wasn't in the living room, slept or ate.

Naruto snapped out of it and ran after Sasuke, because he didn't want to get lost in the big house.

Sasuke opened the door to his fathers study and said:

"Father, are you there?"

"Yes, my son. Have you composed a new symphony?"

you could hear a deep voice say from the room.

"No, but I want to show you a... friend with amazing musical skills."

Sasuke said and opened the door to reveal a black-haired male that sat by a desk.

The man was Fugaku Uchiha, Sasukes father and his hair and eyes had the same color as all in the family had and his skin was pale.

He just looked a little old, but not too old, just like a grown male around 35-40.

Fugakus eyes set on the blonde that was beside and said:

"I suppose that that blonde is your 'friend'."

Sasuke nodded and pushed Naruto into the room before him and said to Naruto:

"Come on, play what you played for me in the forest."

Naruto nodded and took the flute to his mouth and began to blow and move his fingers around on it again.

When Naruto was done Fugaku was staring at him with slightly wide eyes.

Naruto scratched his neck and asked:

"Do I have something on my face?"

Fugaku shook his head and looked at Naruto, with normal eyes this time and said:

"What is your name boy?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, sir."

Naruto smiled.

Fugaku nodded and said:

"You have a future with music."

"Thank you."

Naruto said happily and bowed for the older man.

The man smiled a micrscopic smile.

Sasuke and Naruto exused themselves and went to Sasuke's room to talk.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: What did you think? Please say it in a review, just so you who don't have acconts on fanfiction know, you can still review this story.**


	5. Chapter 4: A confession

Chapter 4: A confession

**Ohayo! How are you? I am good ^^ Please review and ask questions.**

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**Rotture,**

**josseline9090**

**and BookHippie**

**Answers to Rotture:**

**Tayuya will probably be in the story as one og Fugaku's bussiness partners and about Kyuubi... you will se Mwahahahahahahahaha^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did it would be a whole lot diffrent.**

**Pairing: Sasunaru**

**Side pairings: KakaIru, LeeSaku, SaiIno, NejiTen, KibaHina, ShikaTema, GaaraxOC, SasoDei, ItaKisa, PeinxKonan**

**Warnings(this chapter):**

**Rating(this chapter):**

**Key:**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

_flashback_

"talking in flashback"

_'thinking in flashback'_

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

**A/N**

* * *

**Recap**

_Fugaku nodded and said:_

_"You have a future with music."_

_"Thank you."_

_Naruto said happily and bowed for the older man._

_The man smiled a micrscopic smile._

_Sasuke and Naruto exused themselves and went to Sasuke's room to talk._

* * *

**Chapter 4: A confession**

* * *

When they reached Sasuke's room Sasuke opened the door for Naruto.

Naruto bowed a little as a thanks and went into the room.

He looked around and his eyes went wide and mouth agape. The room was huge!

It seemed to be 100x100m. He had a mirror wall which just seemed to make the room even bigger.

The walls were painted in a navy blue and the floor was made of marble.

By one navy wall there was a king sized bed with navy covers and a white pillow.

By the bed where two bedside tables. They had a dark tree color and on them there were a plant and candle each.

On one wall there was a door that led to a balcony that also had marble as floor and gold as the fence. It was kinda round and absolutely breath-taking.

Naruto shaked his head and looked as Sasuke and asked:

"How rich is your family?"

"We are very rich because our family owns very much houses that the people who lives in them have to pay us to live there each month."

Sasuke answered and smirked.

Naruto just nodded and sat down on the king sized bed that Sasuke had.

He finally noticed that he just wore a thin yukata**(A/N: He realized it because I just realized that I haven't talked about their cloths, silly me.) **that was blue, the rope-thingy he had around his waist were a bright orange that fitted him very well.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and noted the navy blue yukata and the white rope-thingy around his waist.

Sasuke smirked when he noticed that Naruto was cheking out.

Naruto tilted his head when Sasuke smirked and wondered why the taller boy smirked. Then he got it and blushed and turned his gaze to the floor.

"Hey, dobe?"

Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Yes, and don't call me that teme!"

Naruto said.

"Whatever dobe-"

Sasuke began to say but after the dobe comment Naruto screamed:

"Teme!"

Sasuke chukled and said:

"So, _Naruto_, how old are you?"

"I am sixteen, but my birthday is tomorrow."

Naruto said with a proud look.

Sasuke smirked and said:

"Oh, I am seventeen, and I know exactly what I will get you for your birthday."

Sasuke sat down on the bed right beside Naruto.

Naruto turned his body a little to look at the Uchiha who sat beside him.

Sasuke leaned a little towards Naruto and whispered in his ear:

"Just so you know, when I heard you play the first time, I think I fell in love."

Naruto gasped and stood up.

Sasuke stood up, too.

Naruto began to back away from Sasuke when he began to go towards Naruto.

After a little time you could hear a colorful curse coming from the blonds mouth, he had backed into the wall.

Naruto's eyes went wide when he got trapped between Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke dove in to kiss Naruto, but Naruto dived down on the floor just in time and began to crawl towards the door to the hallway.

Sasuke rose a perfect eyebrow of his and let his foot slip to the end of Naruto's yukata, that held the blonde where he were.

Sasuke stepped towards the younger boy and took the neck of Naruto's yukata and got him to his feet.

"Did you really think I was going to rape you or something?"

Sasuke asked Naruto, he kinda got that Naruto thought that from the blonds behaviour.

"No... I.. uh..."

was Naruto's answer.

Sasuke sighed and said:

"I would never force someone to something like that. I just wanted to kiss you, just one kiss."

Naruto blushed and said:

"Okay, I'll let you kiss me if you promise that you will not try to do anything funny?"

"I promise."

was what Sasuke said before he crashed his lips onto the blonds lips.

**

* * *

TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: So, how was that? Did you like it? Please review and tell me.**

**Sorry that I didn't update the days before. **

**I was shopping with my mother, my mother's friend and my little sister one day. **

**Another day I was at my friend's house with some more friends because it was her birthday and yesterday I just had to do some other things, which I don't remember.**

**I hope that you forgive me.**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Sorry

Hey guys, it's been a while.

I just want to tell you that I can't write right now, it's because I haven't got any inspiration for this story, but for you who´ve seen Yugioh, I will make a story soon about Yami and Yugi, and I promise, I will try to write as fast as I can, but there we have another problem, I have the story on my laptop.

But it doesn't work right now, so I'll have to wait for that and inspiration. I hate it when I can't get inspiration and all that things, but... I really can't do anything about.

If you want a new chapter sooner, please give me inspiration, ideas of your own, links to fanfics, tip me about songs that gives YOU inspiration and maybe you will have a new chapter soon.

/ YAOI-lovin´-talktomyself-girl


	7. Chapter 5: Kisses and brothers

Chapter 5: Kisses and brothers

**Ohayo! Here is my new chapter of 'Music's love'. I choosed to name it 'Lovey dovey kiss kiss', I just don't know why. **

**And thank you for the reviews:**

**josseline9090,**

**TheKittyLuver19**

**and BookHippie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but you should already know that.**

**Pariring: Sasunaru**

**Sidepairings: You should know that**

**Key:**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_flashback_

"Talking in flashback"

_'Thinking in flashback'_

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

**A/N**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kisses and brothers**

* * *

Naruto's eyes went wide for a second when Sasuke crashed his lips onto the younger boys.

When Naruto could feel Sasuke's tounge against his lips, he opened his mouth to let the older boy explore his wet cavern.

Sasuke, a little clumisly, ran his thounge around in Naruto's mouth. The older thought that the cute little boy that was something between under and beside him tasted a little like vanilla, and Sasuke loved vanilla, even if it was sweet it was his favourite, just under tomatoes that was his absolute favourite.

Naruto gave out a little moan, Sasuke gladly took the opportunity to hear the younger boys enchanting voice, just before his arms gave out and he fell on his back on the bed with Sasuke over him.

Naruto blushed pretty bad when he came to his senses and understood the situation, immediatly he began to squirm around, but Sasuke didn't want to break the kiss. But after some time he had to do it, do to lack of the hated air.

The both boys panted and their faces were red. Naruto was a little more red in his face than Sasuke who just smirked now and said:

"Well, that was great. Want to do it again?"

At the ravens words Naruto's blush just became worse and he turned his head away from the older who still had that smug in place on his lips.

Then they heard footsteps outside the room, just before the door flew open to reveal Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi's hair was as black as the rest of the family's and pulled into a low ponytail on the back of his neck and down to his shoulder blades, his skin just as pale, but he seemed to have bags under his eyes. The only differens from the rest of his family was that Itachi had red eyes with black dots, instead of black eyes.

Behind Itachi was a man with blue skin, hair and eyes. He had something that looked like gills under his eyes. Naruto thought that he looked like a fish. Sasuke just sighed and looked at the pair in the doorway and asked:

"What do you want, nii-san?"

"Well, I wanted to how you were with you friend," Itachi said with a smirk "I talked to dad, there's where I got to know that you took home a little blonde friend that you're currently lying on."

Naruto just blushed even redder at Itachi's words, but Sasuke stayed unaffected.

"Brother, Kisame, if it isn't anything important, GO!"

was the only thing you could hear being uttered from the younger raven.

Itachi sighed dramatically and whined:

"But otouto, me and Kisa-chan became bored and wanted to annoy you, but then your with a boy and we can't annoy you, how unfortunate..."

Sasuke just sighed and got up and slammed the door in Itachi's face. Naruto just watched as Sasuke did that and went back to sit down by the younger.

"Well... That ruined the mood..."

was what the smaller boy said.

Sasuke just nodded and took the others hand in his with a smirk and said:

"Want to get the mood just right again?"

Naruto immediatly blushed at the comment and took his hand to himself and answered:

"I-i-it-t do-o-esn-'t-'t matt-ma-matter..."

_'Why do I stutter?' _the younger boy thought to himself.

**"Because, you like the boy." **Naruto could hear a familiar dark voice say.

_'Shut up Kyuubi!'_ Naruto yelled inside to the voice, that actually was a nine-tailed demon fox that was sealed in him when he was small.

**"No, I am actually going to be more active with you."** Kyuubi said really happy.

Naruto just groande inside his head and menatlly whined:

_'Okay, but you be quiet.'_

**"Nope."** Kyuubi said happily. Naruto just sighed mentally and when he was back to normal he saw that Sasuke was walking towards the door.

The raven looked back at the blonde and asked:

"Are you coming?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side a little confused.

"Where are we going?"

"To the piano."

was the replay he got. Naruto shrugged and follwed Sasuke to the dinning room and saw the marble floor, the navy walls and the long table with matching chairs, on a stage in there was a piano that shone in the light that came in from a window that had navy blue curtains, just like all other windows in the house.

Sasuke went straight to the piano and sat down by it and began to play a song that Naruto had never heard of.

_'D, C, G, F...' _was the chords Sasuke though of as he played the piano, just as wonderful as Naruto played the flute.

Naruto were enchanted by the music and softly swayed to the soft tones that was let out of the piano.

Sasuke smiled when he saw Naruto and he closed his eyes to 'feel the music'.

When the older was done, the little blondie gladly clapped his hands and smiled at the older and said:

"That was great."

"Well, thanks."

he got from Sasuke who bowed a little before:

"SASUKE-KUUUUN~!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Well, now I have made another chapter, though I don't have any inspiration, that is probably why it is so lame... If you want it more intresting, give me ideas, tip me of songs, tip me of a joke, a pickup line, say if you want anyone to bash our favourite pairing or something else, please review so I'll know what to do, because I'm not moving on before I get at least 1 review from someone that know that they haven'r reviewed this story yet, well, you have plenty of time, but please, I know you read it, so please review, or I'll kill myself, belive me, I have actually tried to take suicide one time, during gym, but I backed out, I was to scared. **

**Ja ne ^^**


	8. Chapter 6: Enter magic

Chapter 6: Enter magic

**Hey again everyone. The suicide attempt I told you of last time, I actually tried it. I was twelve, we are in 6:th grade here in sweden in that age, and yeah, I was tired of life. My parents had just divorced and I was kinda down. So during gym one day I took a light vest around my neck and started to choke myself. We were in the woods by the school, so when the things I could see of the trees and school began to turn orange, I kinda backed out. Because, I want to die, yet I am scared of death...**

**But anyways... I don't write thank you for the reviews to special persons, because you review while I write and things like that. You should see what the warnings and the rating are, and I don't think I have to do a recap. So please enjoy the show ^^**

**Chapter 6: Enter magic**

* * *

After the loud screech they had heard before, Sasuke could feel some arms wrap around him and there was a person Naruto of course never had seen.

The one that had it's arms around Sasuke was a girl that had black hair, just like Sasukes but with some blonde in it that matched just perfect. She had blue eyes and was really adorable.

She wore a dark blue yukata that made her skin stick out. She smiled happily and hugged Sasuke harder, but when he started to choke she let go and just beamed at him, she still hadn't realised that there was another person in the room.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the girl and said:

"Yuriko(1),what is it? Why have you come the long way here?"

"Because, I want to see my beloved cousin of course."

she said as it was the most clear thing on the planet. Sasuke just rose an eyebrow and asked:

"The real reason?"

Naruto who just had watched them from not too far into the room tilted his head in confusion. Sasuke just that second remembered that Naruto was still in the room. Sasuke sighed before he smirked a little at Naruto and said:

"Well, Naruto, this is my cousin from the city of Suna, Yuriko Uchiha, Yuriko, this is Naruto, a wonderful flutist and, hopefully, my future lover."

At Sasuke's words Naruto blushed and Yuriko smirked, she had always said that Sasuke needed to find someone, and finally, he had listned to her, or, the music the younger had played.

Sasuke smirked a little wider at Naruto's blush and said:

"Shouldn't you show my 'beloved' cousin how well you play?"'

and of course, he used pretty much sarcasm when he said the 'beloved' before cousin. Because he and Yuriko was sometimes like two bulldogs in the same room, and at that, more like two _male _bulldogs in the same room.

Naruto just smiled a little, altought still really red in the face, and took his flute from thin air and started to play a song Sasuke had yet to hear.

_'A, C, B, A, C, B, E, G...' _

Naruto thought about the notes in the music's alphabet, which only consisted of A-G.

The tune was soft, but the tones were sharp and had clang to them. Naruto had closed his eyes at the fifth tone to concentrate more at the music than anything else.

Sasuke and Yuriko who still hade their eyes opened smiled kinda softly towards the younger boy.

But then things started to get weird.

Naruto just played on with the sharp tones and the soft tune, and soon, things made of iron that was straight, started to curl, and things started to move around and the whole room started to shake.

Sasuke's and Yuriko's eyes were as as plates as the piano, tables, chairs and all other things in the room moved around, and that was really unusually for them.

The things were all around the room, but they weren't somewhere near Naruto as the blonde played.

Sasuke understood that it just happened in the room they were in, because Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Kisame, nor any of the maids in the mansion screamed or anything like that.

The raven-haired boy and his cousin then came up with an idea.

At the same time, they yelled:

"Naruto, play softer tones, please?"

Naruto just nodded, his eyes still closed and his concentraion on the flute.

The tones became softer, now it matched the tune even better, at least in Sasuke's opinion.

The things in the room slowly stopped shaking and began to get to their original place, and it looked even better than before they were there.

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief when Naruto opened his eyes.

Naruto blinked a little with his bid blue eyes, before he beamed and showed off his white and pointed teeth.

Yuriko smiled and said:

"Well, Naruto, that was wonderful. I totally agree there with my cousin."

Naruto blushed a new blush, because the last one died out while he played the flute, but it was only a little pink.

Sasuke smirked and went up to Naruto and put a hand around his waist. Then he started walking towards the exit of the mansion, with his little 'friend' beside him and his cousin on his heels.

_'I wonder why that happened exactly...'_

was what was going on in the raven boys head.

While they walked Naruto spaced out a little, while he talked to the idiot called, the Kyuubi.

_'Kyuubi?'_

**"Yes, kit?"**

_'WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CALL ME KIT? I AM NOT A CHILD! Well, anyways, I was going to ask, why do you think that the flute was at my doorstep?'_

**"You don't know?"**

_'Well, duh?'_

**"Okay, the flute you have in your hand has got magical powers, and when you play it, it will happen things, things that no other thing can do."**

_'Yeah, but why me?'_

**"Because god choose you."**

_'Why?'_

**"Because, you are pure you idiot, that's why you will have many problems with people attracted to you, because the flute was to be with a pure person, and you of course had to play one of those songs the first time you played the flute."**

_'Well, how could I play the flute as soon as I got it?'_

**"Because, god and the devil wanted it that way, they wanted the person to play it directly, and see what it does to a pure person..."**

_'Oh...'_

**"But, I think there will be a problem with their test."**

_'Oh?'_

**"And it's a person."**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought about it. The last dialogue didn't need like 'Naruto asked nervously' at least I thoght, I think you can figure out how they talked, and I don't think I have the time to describe, because I have tae kwondo, but tomorrow I'll make a better one. **

**Today was really hard for me, so please review... I'll tell you about it, because I trust you so much, you're like my best friends, all of you who reads this shit ^^**

**Well, the first was that I didn't eat any breakfast so I was hungry untill lunch, and later someone had written 'fetto' on my locker in school. Fetto=Fatty. Then I joked around a little with my friends, but then they got angry, because I'm not that good on how to act around people, that's why I have so much of a own style.**

**Then I thought about another suicide attempt, but I thought it over, and you guys were the reason I didn't really try.**

**So, feel honored ^^ But at least, please review, I really want to know what just YOU, my savior, thought about this story and chapter until now ^^**

**And I'm making the chapters longer, just for you ^^**


End file.
